


Contextual Negotiation

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sexting, Slut Shaming, Texting, and other such things, conversations about sex, it's set like... after Singles Week but before The Plant?, mentions of - Freeform, sort of but mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: Patrick:How do you feel about bondage?David:And a good evening to you, Mr Brewer!David:What brought this on?Patrick:Oh you know, idle curiosity.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 62
Kudos: 242





	Contextual Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petrodobreva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/gifts).



> I started this for petrodobreva's birthday in November, but words have been weird and tough so here it is now! Thanks to yourbuttervoicedbeau for giving this a readthrough and to blackandwhiteandrose for the title.

**iMessage:** David 🌹   
  
**Patrick:** How do you feel about bondage?   
  
**David:** And a good evening to you, Mr Brewer!   
  
**David:** What brought this on?   
  
**Patrick:** Oh you know, idle curiosity.   
  
**Patrick:** We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I just thought it might be easier to discuss over text?   
  
**David:** I’m a pretty big fan of the idea you shouldn’t do things if you can’t bring yourself to talk about them out loud   
  
**Patrick:** I’d be happy to discuss this in person, I just also know that any time we have enough privacy for that conversation I’m going to be struggling to keep my hands to myself.   
  
**Patrick:** And people say that you should keep kink negotiations and sex separate.   
  
**David:** Oh I see, you’ve been researching   
  
**Patrick:** Is that okay?   
  
**David:** Very okay. Like, extremely okay. The MOST okay   
  
**Patrick:** Well… okay then   
  
**Patrick:** Are you going to answer the question?   
  
**David:** I’m formulating my response. You did kind of throw me into this ‘kink negotiation’ without warning   
  
**Patrick:** Shit sorry if you want to pick another time to do it please let me know. I’ve been working up to sending that and might have got ahead of myself.   
  
**David:** Mm I love when you get flustered. Doesn’t happen as much as it used to   
  
**Patrick:** Don’t worry I still feel flustered by you regularly   
  
**Patrick:** I just hide it better now   
  
**David:** Oh? Give me an example   
  
**Patrick:** Well today I couldn’t stop watching you scratch your stubble and thinking about the feeling of it rubbing against my inner thighs   
  
**Patrick:** And then a customer asked me a question and I hadn’t even realised they were in the store.   
  
**David:** Wow. Okay. Good.   
  
**Patrick:** Oh dear, have I flustered you?   
  
**David:** I like bondage.    
  
**Patrick:** Yeah? Which way around?   
  
**David:** Oh fuck okay I was kind of assuming you just meant tying me up but I would be very very on board with doing it to you   
  
**David:** If you want that   
  
**David:** And I said tying up but honestly I prefer cuffs most of the time, rope is a lot of effort and awkwardness and that can be sexy sometimes but only if you’re really good at it   
  
**David:** Patrick?   
  
**David:** Did I just totally freak you out???   
  
**Patrick:** Just waiting to be sure you were done   
  
**Patrick:** No freaking out at all, I am the one who asked you about this. And I’m very on board with everything you said.   
  
**David:** Well okay then   
  
**David:** Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?   
  
**Patrick:** Um, yes? But we can leave that if you want, I know I kind of came out of nowhere with this   
  
**David:** Nuh uh we’re doing this now. What sort of other things are you thinking about?   
  
**Patrick:** Honestly, if we’re talking about things I’ve thought about there’s… a lot   
  
**David:** Mmm so you’re interested in BSDM for all the letters, not just the B?   
  
**Patrick:** Potentially? I haven’t really explored it that much, but I really like the thought of it   
  
**Patrick:** What about you?   
  
**David:** I would like to note that I really want to deflect right now but I won’t   
  
**David:** I’ve dabbled? Been to clubs, done scenes. I had a Mistress for a while but she found this adorable little pixie of a sub and they went exclusive   
  
**Patrick:** That’s useful background, but none of it was about what you actually like or want now   
  
**David:** Fuck. Right. Okay.   
  
**David:** I like being good. Getting tasks that are achievable and aren’t like… domestic bullshit excuses not to hire a cleaner. Maybe giving a blowjob with no hands? I like being spanked, I think you’d be good at that and I like other thuddy pain but not really stingy pain? Some roleplay is okay and if you’re into that I could get into it, but I don’t really like all that ceremonial shit. I like kinky sex to remain kinky sex, I don’t want anyone fucking telling me what to do in the rest of my life. Rewards are better than punishments. Humiliation and sensory dep are nopes but I don’t mind being called a slut as long as it isn’t an insult   
  
**David:** Oh! And rubber clothing is an abomination on every level and yes I am kinkshaming   
  
**Patrick:** Wow   
  
**Patrick:** Before you ask, none of that was too much   
  
**Patrick:** But clearly I’ll need to pack away my rubber gimp suit   
  
**David:** Um I think you’re joking, but if you aren’t I don’t actually want to kinkshame you and I could maybe figure a way to make that work if that’s really what you’re into   
  
**Patrick:** I was joking. But that’s very sweet of you   
  
**Patrick:** So you’re a sub, then?   
  
**David:** Wow okay so actually I’ve always thought of myself as a switch with some sub leanings but looking at that message I sent you I can see why you’d think that.   
  
**David:** And I am more experienced on the sub side   
  
**Patrick:** If that’s what you want us to stick to, then we can do that. I am interested in both sides, but I’m most interested in you being comfortable   
  
**David:** See you say shit like that and of course I want you to dom me!   
  
**Patrick:** Oh really?   
  
**David:** Fuck yes   
  
**David:** But also maybe I was subconsciously trying not to scare you off?    
  
**Patrick:** So you thought the idea of having you suck my cock before cuffing you, spanking your ass red and calling you my pretty little slut would appeal but you doing the same to me would send me running   
  
**David:** Holy fuck   
  
**David:** I mean, whatever, yes I guess I was thinking that but can we explore that thing you said some more?   
  
**Patrick:** Which side? Me doing it to you or you doing it to me?   
  
**David:** Either   
  
**David:** Both   
  
**David:** Any way you want it   
  
**Patrick:** I’ll keep that in mind. What about orgasm denial?   
  
**David:** I love orgasms I want all of them thanks   
  
**David:** But making you wait could be fun   
  
**Patrick:** Yeah? You want to tell me when and where I’m allowed to come?   
  
**David:** I wonder how long you could hold out. You’re usually desperate for it before I even get your pants off   
  
**Patrick:** If you wanted me to wait I’d do my best.   
  
**David:** What if you come when I’ve told you not to?   
  
**Patrick:** Are you asking how I feel about punishments? I think the idea is hot in theory but also could frustrate me in a bad way.    
  
**David:** That’s fair. I’ve never been a huge fan of that sort of play, but it can have its place   
  
**David:** And choosing the right punishment is essential   
  
**Patrick:** Such as?   
  
**David:** For you? Maybe you don’t get to get me off   
  
**Patrick:** But I love getting you off   
  
**David:** Exactly   
  
**Patrick:** That’s… interesting   
  
**Patrick:** I like the idea of you spanking me as well, but I don’t think I’d want that to be a punishment.   
  
**Patrick:** Is it silly if I really don’t like the idea of being called bad or naughty?   
  
**David:** Having boundaries is never silly   
  
**David:** And besides you’re not a bad boy, you’re a very, very good one   
  
**Patrick:** Oh   
  
**David:** That okay?   
  
**Patrick:** Yeah   
  
**Patrick:** I really like that. I didn’t know how much I’d like that   
  
**David:** Hmm so you’d be into me saying I want you to show me what a good boy you can be?   
  
**Patrick:** Please David   
  
**David:** I like the sound of that   
  
**Patrick:** So you want to hear me beg?    
  
**David:** Of fucking course I do   
  
**Patrick:** Maybe I’ll have to make you work for it   
  
**David:** You know you’re gagging for it the second the clothes come off   
  
**Patrick:** And you know how stubborn I can be   
  
**David:** Fuck that’s gonna make it even better when I have you begging for me within minutes   
  
**Patrick:** God dammit why are you so fucking hot?   
  
**David:** I could try and stop it if that’s what you want   
  
**Patrick:** You couldn’t stop being hot if you tried   
  
**Patrick:** You’re like the fucking sun   
  
**David:** I could make a comment about the inevitable heat-death of the universe here but that might break the mood   
  
**Patrick:** I love you a lot   
  
**David:** How embarassing for you   
  
**Patrick:** 🥰   
  
**David:** So… would you’re say we’re done with the kink negotiation portion of this evening and ready for the sexting part?   
  
**Patrick:** Do you actually have enough privacy for that?   
  
**David:** I may have snuck away to the love room when the conversation started   
  
**David:** I should have at least a few more minutes before someone comes hunting for me to solve a crisis   
  
**Patrick:** If we only have a few minutes we should definitely make them count   
  
**Patrick:** So I’m going to call you unless you’re really attached to tonight being sexting   
  
**David:** Be a good boy and call me   
  
**Patrick:** Fuck   
  



End file.
